


Siblings

by teamBLAZE



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamBLAZE/pseuds/teamBLAZE
Summary: Left with only a photograph to remind him of the past, Cliff lives with the hope of seeing his sister again. Years later, a certain girl appears at Verdure Island with the task of reviving the other islands, wishing she would see that somebody once she accomplishes it. Will they find what they have longed for? An experimental fic based from a confession.
Relationships: Chelsea/Mark (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Cliff (Harvest Moon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Cliff

**I read a confession on Harvest Moon Confessions at Tumblr about the identity of Cliff's missing sister. Well, I tried, and this is worth a shot.**  
**Don't forget to read & review~ Enjoy!**

**((Harvest Moon's not mine. Credit to Natsume for the great game series.))**

CHAPTER 1

Mineral Town Clinic

Year 1, Winter

"This must be yours," Claire said as she handed him a small photograph. "You dropped it when you collapsed at the Square."

Cliff gingerly travelled his cold fingers onto the smiling images captured on the photograph. Memories of a fun day at their old village returned to him: a younger girl holding his hand, showing him around town, and an older duplicate of her asking for a photographer to get them a picture.

Claire glanced at the white clinic walls, feeling the awkward silence between them. "So, how are you now, Cliff?"

Cliff smiled weakly. "A little tired and cold, but fine."

"What happened out there?" Claire asked, her brows knitted and her blue eyes filled with concern. "It's snowing outside. Who on the right set of mind stays on the Square not wrapped up in coats?"

He could only stare at her. Claire. A newcomer who smiled at Carter and him back when she first entered the Church. The person who never bore him with her discoveries on animals and crops. The person who literally dragged him to the Winery so that she would get him his present job. The one who he heard call for help when he fainted at the Rose Square this morning.

Who is he to be helped by Claire so many times?

Cliff turned to the photograph in his hands. Why was he there at the Square again? Ah, yes...

"The snow...it reminded me of the day I left the village where I lived...with my sister and..." He gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear to mention his mother, not when he remembered the news he heard seasons back.

"And...?" Claire pressed, moving closer to him. "You can tell me, Cliff."

It must be time to disclose this matter to somebody, Cliff thought.

He took a deep breath before going on. "Last year, I left to look for greener pastures-I've dreamed to see the world myself. My sister stayed with my mom. We sent letters to each other at first, but they suddenly stopped communicating. Then I heard the news." He looked down, afraid of showing Claire his inevitable tears. "Our village was on fire, and our house..." He gritted his teeth again. "Last I've known, my mom was inside when it happened."

Claire's soft and warm hands were now on his cheeks. She didn't seem to mind his cold tears. "I'm so sorry, Cliff...what about your sister?"

"Someone told me she wasn't at town at that time."

As quickly as they were there were as quick as her hands were gone on his face. He suddenly wished they lingered longer. "Then she must be alive somewhere! You'll get to see her again, Cliff, I'm sure of it."

That little tinge of hope that Cliff had had before sprung again when he heard her say that. He looked up and wiped his tears, smiling. "I've been waiting for that moment, Claire."

She grinned. "Soon, Willow Wood Farm would be competing in animal contests in other towns." Claire has always been proud of her livestock. "If I'll see her in one of them, you'll be the first to know, Cliff!"

His heart swelled for the fact that Claire really cares. "Thank you."

She glanced at the picture. "That must be you-" she pointed to a young boy with medium-length brown hair and indigo eyes, "-and that must be your sis and your mom." The former has long brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes, just like the latter. "They look lovely. And I can see she loves you both."

He felt melancholic again. "It's my fault she died."

"You didn't cause the fire, Cliff."

"If I've been there for them, maybe Mom would still be alive."

"I understand, but I'm sure your mom would want you to be free to travel around. You said it was your dream, right? A mother would do anything just to make her child happy, no matter what." She took his hand. "I think the least she would ask of you is to stick to your sister. And we'll find her in time, Cliff."

He pondered on this for a while, then he nodded. "You're right."

The blue curtains shuffled softly, revealing Doctor Trent's face. "Sorry for barging in, but Cliff has to rest, Claire."

"Well then, I have to go." Claire let go. She pulled in his covers and smiled. "I hope you're OK now."

Better, he wanted to say. "Thanks." That's all he could muster.

When Claire left, he closed his eyes, slowly enveloping himself with the warmth of the sheets, with the hope of seeing his sister again, and with the confident trust he saw in Claire now.

**Just a little footnote:**

**The number of years mentioned at the start of the chapter (and the following chapters) will be based from Claire's game years. I guess this is best understood in the next chapter, which will be soon.**


	2. Mark

CHAPTER 2

Meadow Island

Year 3, Fall

"Thanks a lot, Kirk," Mark said as he held a pink piglet in his arms and watched a middle-aged sailor control the motorboat they were riding. "I thought I would lose Bacon. Chelsea's gonna kill me."

The sailor laughed. "That piglet sure love her very much. To the extent of followin' her here." Kirk had brought Mark to Mushroom Island to find Chelsea when he saw Shea giving her something that brightened her face. In a rush, she hurried to the dock, leaving Bacon, the said piglet, behind. The pet chased her, almost jumping to sea if not for Mark catching it.

Soon, an uninhabited island came into view. "I noticed she comes to Meadow Island often," Kirk commented. "What's in there, anyway?"

Only Mark and Chelsea knew why. Something nobody else would believe.

After getting off the boat, he found her just as he expected: Chelsea sitting across a Harvest Sprite donned in red, conversing.

Mark met Chelsea last late Spring while he was wandering around the inn where she recently stayed. He just started as a rancher then. That same day, she suddenly offered her services to his ranch, saying she could get more Sun Stones to resurrect the ten missing islands if she would get some work. Seeing that he did need a hand, he agreed.

At first, he was starting to regret his decision as he observed her. She felt tired easily, she wasted seeds, she overwatered sprouts. Why would an outlander spend so much energy and time doing tasks she obviously wasn't used to do? he thought then. Her only mastery was foraging, which was evident on her quick discovery of hidden Sun Stones.

Mark then had enough seeing her trying in vain. However, just as he got the courage to let her quit, he saw her crying. She then told him her story. She had roamed around the world searching for her brother-the only family she has left-and here, she discovered the place that would grant her wish for a price.

Anybody who longed to see someone he hasn't seen for years would do that. Chelsea is no exception. That was what Mark finally understood after she had opened up to him. It also made him more patient in teaching her farming activities; now, he was confident of letting her work without supervision.

He slowly approached them. "Oh, there you are, Chelsea."

Surprised, she turned to him. "Mark?" Her eyes turned to the squirming animal. "What's Bacon doing here with you?"

"You suddenly rushed here after Shea gave you the Stone." He was sure it was a Sun Stone. "And this guy followed you without warning." Mark released Bacon from his grip and watched it run towards its owner. "Good thing I made it to Kirk's boat before Bacon jumps overboard."

"Mark, Mark!" the Sprite called to him, distancing cautiously from Bacon. "I just raised a new island!"

He grinned. "What is it this time, Agete?"

Agete, the red Sprite, pointed somewhere to the northeast. "Fruit Island! It's fertile, and I think it's good for trees. Chelsea says you'll really like it." It then waved to both of them. "See you soon, Chelsea, Mark." It vanished into thin air.

Chelsea smiled to herself. "Only one island left..."

That was fast, Mark thought. "Then I guess our contract's done by then." When Chelsea frowned, he raised his brows questioningly. "What? You did say you'll work with me until you raised all islands."

"Why? Are you kicking me out of the ranch for real?"

No, he wanted to say. Instead, he replied, "Well, I really appreciated your help, but you won't get to see your brother if you'll stay some more, right?"

She grinned. "Once I get to see him again, I'll let him meet you. And tell him that now, I can maybe manage a farm on my own." Her sapphire-blue eyes brightened, matching her smile. "Thanks to you, Mark."

He smiled. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you, Chelsea."

Mark wouldn't mind meeting him at all. At least he could assume his working partner values him as much as he does.


	3. Trent

**I wasn't expecting to make the story a little longer, but I think it needs a few chapters for some content—just not to make it too fast-paced.  
Why? You'll find out after reading this chapter. Enjoy~**

CHAPTER 3

Haila's Café

Year 4, Summer

"I would like the usual, please," Doctor Trent told the café manager, Haila.

"Certainly, Doc. We'll bring it to your table."

"Thank you." The young doctor took a place close to the door.

It was almost the end of Summer, and Trent would be home again in Mineral Town. Recently, he extended his medical services to this small group of islands because they didn't have a resident physician around. During his stay, he admired the health habits of the people. Also, he had only tended to typical fatigue and heat strokes. He told Taro in advance that he would visit regularly on Summer, or when somebody will be pregnant—to which the old and wise village head agreed.

Besides, he has a clinic to return to. And Elli, now that they got married last Spring.

Visiting the café reminded him of his wife and the town he slowly loved. The ambience is cozy, the service is excellent, and the food is delicious. After his rounds, he usually retreated here, or in Mushroom Island to research on mushrooms.

 _Ting._ The bell chimed as the door opened. Trent looked up and saw a young woman with long brown hair fixed on a red bandanna and sapphire-blue eyes entered the café.

It's her again, he thought. Wasn't her name—?

"Chelsea," Haila called. "Here for your usual lunch?"

"Yep, please." She grinned as she approached the counter. "Just charge Mark the payment when he drops by. He promised."

Haila laughed. "I'm not sure if you're that harsh, or that young rancher's that generous."

"Both." This brought another round of laughter from the café manager as she gave the woman with the bandanna a lunchbox. "Thanks, Haila."

Ever since he first saw her at Mushroom Island, Trent had had the unshakeable feeling she looked familiar. However, her name was alien to him, and there was no sign of recognition on her face when he introduced himself.

People told him that she was a traveller who arrived last year and worked for Mark, a rancher, for a living. Seasons after she entered their lives, the missing islands reappeared one by one—which brought mystery as to what is really her purpose of staying in the islands. But that didn't satiate his curiosity enough.

"Chelsea."

He found himself calling to her. Somehow, before he would leave the islands, he should find out.

She turned curiously. "Yes, Doc?"

"I've seen you work so hard on the ranch." Trent gestured to the seat across him. "Why don't you sit here and spare time for a chat? It's best to rest once in a while." When she hesitated, he smiled. "You can eat lunch here, too."

"OK, Doc." She sat down.

"So, Chelsea, how are you feeling?"

Chelsea fanned herself. "Summer's on me for days."

"Well, you have to increase your water intake, or you'll get dehydrated. You and Mark always work under the sun, so you should tell him, too." She nodded. "What time do you two usually start on the field?"

"We usually start at six. We share work, so we tend to finish before nine."

Trent nodded. "Good." Haila then brought in his order, which was Hot Milk.

As she unwrapped the lunchbox, she asked, "Doc, it's hot outside, but what's with the milk?"

He smiled as he sipped it. "It relaxes me. And my wife prepares this on clinic hours back at home."

"You're married, Doc?" He proudly showed his wedding ring as an answer.

Chelsea's sapphire-blue eyes sparkled. "Wow. It must be so cool, Doc, to have someone taking care of you for life." She then smiled sadly. "I wonder if my brother got married, too."

Something clicked inside Trent's head when she mentioned it. "You have a brother?"

She nodded, then hesitated for a moment before talking. "We've been separated for five years now. He started travelling back then, but he didn't come back. I think he didn't even know that our house was burned down—" Tears now formed into her eyes. "—and I wasn't there to save Mom."

"Were you mad?"

"I was, at that time. But it was long ago, and I learned to forgive him and myself. It was an accident, and accidents happen."

"Do you know where he is now?" She shook her head.

The idea that clicked a while ago now tickled his head, letting a face flash in his memory. And that's where it hit him.

The same brown hair, the same way their eyes express sadness...he did see them thoroughly before. He saw those characteristics on his own clinic back home. He saw them on one Winter day he tended to a young man who fainted due to hypothermia.

"Is this why you are here?"

She nodded. "I've been travelling, too, because I have no home to return to now, and he's the only one I have left. But I made it here, and I think—" she gave a hint of a smile at this—"I've learned to settle in." She suddenly glanced questioningly at Trent. "Odd how I was able to tell this to you, Doc. Only Mark knew. I guess you seem trustworthy."

"Thank you. You don't have to worry; this conversation is confidential unless it would help us in locating your brother. Although—I have to ask you one more question."

Trent had to ask.

"Could you tell me his name?"

"It's Cli—"

"Chelsea." A young woman garbed in a red cheongsam and tied long black hair burst at the doorstep. "The gems are enchanting at the volcano this afternoon. I would interest myself in seeing them. Will you accompany me?"

Chelsea gaped at the newly-arrived woman in disbelief. "But it's too hot there, Lily! Can't we go sometime at night?"

Lily, the woman in the cheongsam, smirked. "Oh, but I cannot do such. One certain individual will be livid at me for letting you out by late hours."

Chelsea went red. "Tell that individual I'm not a kid anymore to have curfews." She then frowned. "And you're ruining my lunch."

To that, Lily giggled. "My ancestors taught me that blessings are best shared with company. You cannot refuse."

Chelsea glanced at Trent apologetically. "It's OK," the young doctor gave his word. "Thank you for taking time with me. You will see him, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, too, Doc." She stood up, packed her lunch and left with Lily, who was now chatting about rubies.

Trent stared at his half-empty mug, pondering on their conversation. A few minutes later, he took his pen and a clean piece of prescription paper and started to write:

"Cliff, I think you should meet somebody I met on the islands…"

**Waaaaaaaah, a shift in development! So much for not being fast-paced.**

**And personally, I kinda like the way I presented Doc Trent here—maybe due to my encounters with real-to-life doctors in the hospital. I do hope I didn't get too OOC.**


	4. Claire

CHAPTER 4

Willow Wood Farm

Year 4, Fall

Claire grasped at a small parcel of paper with shaking hands. After taking a few deep breaths, she reread the scribbled words, trying to register the content of the entire note.

Doctor Trent had recently met a girl who could possibly be Cliff's sister.

She gently rested the note on her knees, under the dining table where she was sitting. Could it be? she thought skeptically. For four years of staying in Mineral Town, she had never doubted the young doctor's intuition-well, sometimes on the "medication" he always introduced a long time ago-but this seemed questionable.

How did he know? As far as I'm concerned, only Cliff and I knew.

She vividly remembered that Winter day he told his sad tale and his search for his sister, on the day he was-wait, it happened at the Clinic, so it could only mean...

"Doc eavesdropped?!" she exclaimed to herself. Until now, Claire thought he didn't seem to be the always-intrigued type.

That aside, she should tell Cliff about this.

She glanced at the grandfather clock. Seven fifty-five. What's taking him so long at the Winery? He said he would visit Duke and Manna for a few minutes.

Claire felt movement at her abdomen. Smiling, she stroked it softly. "Baby, don't worry. Your dad will be home by now." Of course, she was referring to her husband.

The townspeople had joked that this year's Spring was "the season the boys had actually stood at the end of the aisle". When Cliff proposed to her, almost everybody else followed the trend. Trent, Gray, even Rick—who finally revealed his feelings to his childhood friend, Karen.

She stared at the wedding ring on her finger while still smiling. She admitted a lot had changed after that incident at the Clinic three years ago, including Cliff's treatment towards her and her growing affection for him. Knowing that he reciprocated her feelings the same way had brought great joy to her.

The baby now on the way is one product of those reciprocated feelings.

The door opened, breaking Claire's spell of thoughts. Cliff stepped inside, carrying a small box.

He kissed Claire's forehead. "How is my wife-" then kissed her swollen belly-"and our baby today?"

She suddenly realized she hadn't eaten yet. "A little hungry."

Chuckling, he placed the box at the table. "Manna baked something for you, knowing you prefer sweets now." He opened it, revealing a freshly-baked piece of apple pie.

She suddenly realized as well she hadn't made dinner, too. Had the note distracted her that badly? "Cliff, I didn't cook today. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's OK." Cliff went to the refrigerator and rummaged through its contents. "It's my turn to make dinner. Just give me a few minutes." He then took some ingredients and started to work.

Claire glanced at the note still under the table. The flurry of ideas she had earlier returned. She folded it and kept it in her pocket. She should tell him now, at the right moment.

When Cliff was finished, he even took the time to set the table and serve his wife's plate. But as she stared at it, she was slowly losing her appetite. She took a few more deep breaths to calm herself.

Claire, no overreacting, she mentally chided. Besides, Cliff and I are still gonna make sure it's her. Especially Cliff.

Was that what's she fearing of at the moment?

"Cliff."

He turned to her. "Yes, Claire?"

She gently jabbed the Happy Eggplant piece with her fork. "I was thinking...let's go on vacation."

It seemed safe to start with that, she thought.

She continued, remembering the place where Trent went last season as described by his note. "I want to go to a group of islands by the vast sea. I heard there's a ranch there, and I'm curious who's managing it."

"Do you want to go there next season?"

"That's silly, dear. I won't get to see the ranch with crops. And I might give birth this Winter, as what Elli told us."

With that, Cliff had the look of an expectant father. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

She smiled. "I'm not really in a hurry to go there, dear. So, let's go Spring next year. Even just for a week or two. With the farm, I'll ask the Sprites to take care of things."

He nodded in approval. "OK, dear."

"Also..." She stopped.

"Yes?"

After a minute of hesitation, she finally asked, "Cliff, remember what you told me three years ago? About your sister?"

Surprise was evident on Cliff's face. Claire knew they only brought this up now. "W-what about it, Claire?"

"I promised you I'd tell you if I found her, right?" She slowly took the paper that held every single detail Trent saw. "It's another reason why I'm planning a vacation."


	5. Chelsea

CHAPTER 5

Verdure Island

Year 5, Spring

Chelsea waded her bare feet onto the water. It was still a little cold from last Winter, but the temperature was tolerable.

The calm sea started to reflect the dawn sky and the slowly rising sun. After waking up from another dream, Chelsea couldn't go back to sleep, so she got dressed and walked towards the beach to think.

She gazed at the pier, reminding her of the day she arrived at the islands. Two years had passed since then—a little too long for a traveler like her to stay around. Half was spent on accomplishing the task of raising the other islands (to which she succeeded), and half was spent wondering what else was to be done.

 _Why am I still here?_ she asked herself. _Is it because…I didn't get to see him yet?_

She heaved a sad sigh. For the past seasons, she had tried ways to possibly entice her brother into coming here, or even hear news about him. After her conversation with the visiting doctor last Summer, she suggested to village head Taro on endorsing the islands to more tourists. Every single connection to places beyond the sea—ferries, letters and other visitors—were to be told of the islands' attractions. Chelsea made sure Carol's Inn and Mark's ranch were advertised as well. Taro found it very helpful to the inhabitants' businesses, so he agreed.

Indeed, it had worked well for the residents. However, Fall and Winter passed, and Chelsea still didn't see him.

She talked to a few guests at the Inn and asked for information about any traveling man they could have met on their towns. The only productive result she had came from two women who were sisters-in-law and neighbors with the visiting doctor.

Chelsea closed her eyes, reminiscing that one Fall day she talked to them.

" _There was one…" the brunette of the two pondered, her bottle-green eyes deep in thought. "I see him sometimes when I go to the Inn there at night. But I'm always too drunk to remember."_

" _Karen," the other woman, who has pink curly hair and red irises, spoke up, "I think I saw him, too. He always stays at Church before."_

_Karen, the brunette, stared at Chelsea hard, in which the latter froze. "Now that you mention it…" She thought harder, then shook her head. She turned to her sister-in-law. "I can't, Popuri. My head's too fuzzy back then."_

_Popuri wagged her finger. "Drinking's not good, Karen. What's so yummy about wine, anyway?" Then Karen started to explain wine's intricate taste to her, completely forgetting Chelsea's question._

Chelsea opened her eyes. "Weren't they from…where was it—Mineral Town?"

_If only they were able to describe that man…_

HOOOOONK, HOOOOONK!

She turned to the loud sound, startled. _That was a ferry, right?_

She quickly ran to the shore, picked up her boots, and gazed at the horizon. A small ferryboat was approaching at a lazy speed. _Must be shipment, or tourists_ , she thought.

Chelsea saw a figure standing on the boat deck. As the ferry moved closer, she squinted, trying to focus. From the dim light of the still-rising sun, the figure was a blur of brown. He—Chelsea assumed it was a man—seemed to wear brown pants and brown vest, and he had brown hair.

Brown hair?

Her heartbeat quickened; she had always felt that whenever she saw a man with brown hair. _Calm down, it may not be him._

But why was she feeling so sure this time?

The figure retreated back to the ferry, making Chelsea whine exasperatedly.

"Chelsea?"

She jumped at the raspy voice. She whirled to see an old man in blue overalls.

She exhaled in relief. It was the wise village head. "Taro, you scared me."

"Why up so early?" Taro asked as he looked at her boots and bare feet. "Foraging at the shore?"

"No, I just took an early stroll. How about you, Taro?"

"I heard the boat, and I went here as fast as my legs could carry."

The ferry honked again, bringing both to attention. It had already reached the pier. Kirk, the island sailor who seemed to be awakened by the noise as well, was there to assist in placing the ramp while a crew member dropped the anchor.

"Kirk!" Taro yelled at the sailor. "What's in the boat?"

Kirk gestured as to say "wait", and chatted to the crew. He then shouted back, "Tourists! Said they'll stay for a week or so!"

Taro slowly approached the pier to welcome them. Chelsea, however, refused to budge.

She suddenly became anxious. _That man I saw…I can't bear to see that it wouldn't be him._ Still, she watched.

A blonde woman stepped out first. She was carrying something like it was swaddled; the least Chelsea could conclude was that it was an infant. She could confirm as well that the first tourist wasn't the one at the deck. That didn't relieve her from her anxiety.

After the crew unloaded their luggage, another person stepped out—this must be the figure she saw, because he had brown hair and he matched the clothes she was able to describe. He looked around the place as Taro and the woman shook hands, then he unintentionally turned to Chelsea's direction.

She couldn't believe what her eyes have been registering to her mind. "N-nii-chan?"

He may have been gone for six years, but Chelsea still hasn't forgotten his brother's features. He still had his brown hair long and wild (but it was now kept in a ponytail), and the part on his face where his eyes were had glinted indigo, resembling their father's.

They maintained eye contact, but she couldn't decipher any emotion from the man due to the distance. Doubt slowly kicked in. _Is it really him? Should I…should I move closer?_

Suddenly, he ran towards her with urgency. "Chelsea!" she heard him call his name. It was the same voice who told her stories of travelers before going to bed. Now, it had never sound so outstanding to her ears.

As quickly as the questions set in were as quickly as they were answered. "Nii-chan!" Her legs now moved on their own, running to meet him halfway. When they did, she crashed onto him, locking her arms around his shoulders and sending them sprawling onto the sand.

She couldn't believe it. After six years, she was now able to embrace the only family she has left. And she wasn't doing it anymore in dreams; she was doing it in reality.

She hugged him tighter, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Nii-chan, I finally found you!" she sobbed.

Her brother sat, hoisting her up, and returned her embrace. "Chelsea…I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry I left you all alone." He stroked her long brown hair, a characteristic they both have. "After I heard of Mom's death, I lost all the will to travel. I have always remembered you, and I stuck to the hope of seeing you again, but I didn't search for you because of fear. I was a coward for that, and I'm really sorry."

When Chelsea looked up, his cheeks were wet with tears. She slapped his shoulder. "You really have to say sorry, because I did the searching for us! Just so you know, travelling's difficult! I can't see why you loved it so much!"

Somehow, frustration was the first of her pooled-up feelings to show, but this was what she knew her brother must have missed the most from her. Memories flooded in: he teasing her about her height and childlike temper were the most prominent.

And she was right. He chuckled while wiping her tears. "You're still a short hothead as always."

"Hmph." Looking away, Chelsea glanced at a pouch that must have fell down when she tackled her brother. Lying beside it was a picture, capturing them from years back. She was embracing him while their mother rested her hands onto their shoulders. All were beaming gaily at the camera.

She picked it up. "So this was with you. I looked for it back home, and I thought I lost it in the fire."

"At least I would have something from Mom and you to look at during my travels. I always carry with me."

Seeing her smiling mother in the photo brought another round of tears. The guilt that she repressed for years resurfaced. "I…I regretted leaving her at home that time…she asked me to buy ingredients for curry that we always cooked for her. Then, when I went home….all I saw were ashes…"

He stroked her hair again, trying to calm her. "I felt bad for leaving, too."

"Then I guess we both owe Mom a 'sorry'." She turned to him. "But you know what, Nii-chan? If Mom will be able to talk to us now, she would probably say that we should move on now, and that we didn't cause the fire, so we won't need to apologize." At least, that was what she realized a long time ago.

"I guess you're right. And—" He hugged her again. "—she'll be glad we found each other now."

She smiled, finally sealing the sad past they both went through.

Both saw the woman with the clothed bundle brisk-walking towards them, followed by Taro. Chelsea almost forgot they had an audience. but she didn't care. Her brother helped her get up as the woman and Taro reached them.

"Claire," he wiped what was left on his indigo eyes as he spoke to the woman, "this is her. Chelsea, my sister." He turned to Chelsea and gestured to the former. "Chelsea, she's Claire, my wife."

So, her brother got married after all. And had a cute baby, who was gurgling beneath the cloth. "N-nice to meet you, Claire."

Claire smiled. "I've heard stories about you, Chelsea." She handed a handkerchief to Chelsea. "Dry your tears. You two must be happy you finally met now."

"Chelsea." Taro harrumphed with a smile on his face. "Didn't tell us you had a long-lost brother; we islanders could've helped you with that!"

Chelsea beamed. The people she slowly loved really care for her, too. Her brother should get to know them all; now, she couldn't wait to tour them around.

Taro asked, "So what was his name again?"

"His name…is Cliff."

**Yay, they finally met! It took me a while to figure out this scene, so I hope I haven't disappointed you guys.**

**But, this is far from over. I made another chapter for fun and some fluff.**


	6. Epilogue

**Pouring my heart and soul on the chapter before this caused me to include this one. The mood's there, so why not add a little more?**

**Enjoy~**

EPILOGUE

_16 years ago_

" _Nii-chan, Nii-chan!" a young girl with brown hair and blue short dress exclaimed as she dragged an older boy towards a certain booth by the distance. "There's a wedding over there!"_

_The two children watched as they dashed towards the booth. They made it on the scene where the couple garbed in casual clothes—but the woman was with a veil and a bouquet of flowers—shared a quick kiss._

_There was a fair that day, so the boy couldn't figure out whether that wedding was real or not. He knew this booth was just the same with the rest: they were managed for everybody's enjoyment. But he saw the couple's faces when confetti rained on them._

_He saw joy and contentment he saw on his parents once, when his father was still alive._

" _Nii-chan," the young girl broke his thoughts. "They're so lovely. I want to be married, too."_

_His indigo eyes were suddenly full of mischief. He stifled a laugh. "Nobody's gonna marry you when you're that short. Your husband will have to lift you just to kiss you."_

_She slapped his arm, frowning. "I WILL be tall! You'll see!"_

_This brought a round of light laughter from the boy. "What I mean is—" he patted the young girl's head as he spoke, "—you're too young yet."_

" _I'm too young?"_

" _Yeah. You still need to grow taller and older to meet your husband. And Mom and I will have to meet him, too."_

_She pondered on that idea, glancing at the couple who now left the booth with hands and gazes locked at each other. "Nii-chan, will you be there at my wedding?"_

What kind of brother wouldn't? _he thought._

_He smiled. "Of course. In fact, I promise I will walk with you to the altar with Mom."_

" _Promise?"_

_He nodded. "I'll keep my word, Chelsea."_

* * *

Mystic Islands

Year 6, Spring

"There you go," Claire said as she fixed Cliff's vest. She glanced at her husband's apprehensive face and smiled warmly. "A little nervous, dear?"

He exhaled. "One lifetime I saw Chelsea so little; the next, she's in a wedding dress."

She chuckled. "You sound like a father."

"I AM one."

A blonde young man carrying a toddler who was playing with his purple top hat called from the church door. "Miss Claire, is it all right if Chrys will be with Natalie and me throughout the wedding?"

"Sure, Pierre. But we'll sit close by."

Ecstatic, Pierre went inside the church and approached a pink-haired young woman and let her cradle the toddler. Cliff smiled as he watched them. Those two have been attached to his daughter ever since he and his family first visited the islands. No sooner did he know that they ended up together.

Claire tapped her husband on the shoulder. "Ah, here they are, dear."

Cliff turned. In front of them was a group of young women, but one stood out. Here was Chelsea, looking vibrant and elegant in a long white gown, with the hem designed with real flowers that matched her eyes. Her long brown hair was ponytailed and tousled, pinned with the same flowers.

 _My little sister is indeed a lady now_ , Cliff thought blissfully. Slowly, he approached the bride.

"What do you think, Nii-chan?" Chelsea asked as she gestured at her attire.

He smiled. "Remember what I told you when we were kids? That you should be taller and older when you would marry?" He held her gloved hand. "Chelsea, I wouldn't need to mention that time that you should be more beautiful, too. Because you already are. Especially now."

Her sapphire-blue eyes sparkled brighter than usual. "Thank you."

A young priestess, as seen by her clothes, approached them. "Shall we start now?"

Chelsea nodded. Everybody else went inside the church—after cheering her on—leaving the siblings behind.

"OK." Cliff held out his flexed arm. "I guess it will be just me who'll walk with you today. Imagine Mom's here, feeling so happy for you."

She locked her hand to his arm. "Will she?"

"She always will be."

Slowly, they made their way to the altar, where a blonde and green-eyed young man in a black suit was waiting for them. As they met him, Cliff shook his hand.

"Take care of my sister, Mark."

Mark smiled at his future brother-in-law. "Yes, Mister Cliff. With all my life."

"Well, I better hear it in the vows later." Everybody who heard it laugh, including Nathan—the priest he just met yesterday—and the priestess who was at the side of the altar. She then cleared her throat when Cliff went to his place beside his wife.

She gestured to all of the islanders. "We are gathered here on this most joyous of days to witness the marriage of Mark and Chelsea."

He glanced at Chelsea and Mark as Nathan asked the vows. He could really notice that there was something with the way they stared at each other.

"You see that?" Claire whispered to him. "Mark looked at Chelsea the same way—"

"—I looked at you, Claire. Back at our wedding." He turned to her, holding her hand. "Up to now."

He couldn't quite point out the exact words to describe it, but it's somehow the same from a vague memory years back. Oddly, an image of two children watching a couple in the wedding booth flashed in his head.

END

**So, this is it. The last chapter. Well, I can't blame myself. This fic is family-themed after all, so this chapter seems to fit. This is the best I could do, so I'll allow you readers to review whatever you want to say.**

**To that anonymous confessor who inspired me with the idea of the siblings, thank you! And I hope I haven't disappointed you.**


End file.
